Self-harm
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Una learns more about her friend FireFang and why she has scars all over her hands and arms.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own the characters of How To Train Your Dragon. My friend Kelsey Owns Skullette,Una,Nightrainbow, Moon Shadow, and Moon Shadow's 10 babies. I own my own character FireFang.

It was a bright sunny day on the island of Bark. A 6 year old girl was helping an older girl in the dragon nursery. "Where do you want these books FireFang?" the girl asked. "Place those books over on that shelf Una. That's where all the new journals go." FireFang said. A red dragon with rainbow markings was helping a black female night fury to gather up her 10 little ones for a nap. "Why don't you help Nightrainbow and Moon Shadow gather up the babies for there nap." FireFang suggested with a laugh. "Ok" said Una.

After all the babies had been put down for a nap. FireFang walked Una home as all that could be done in the nursery had been done. As they were walking Una kept looking at FireFang's hands. She noticed that there were scars on them. 'Where did FireFang get those scars? She never took part in any dragon fighting, so it couldn't have come from that.' Una thought to herself. Una decided not to ask, as she felt it wasn't her place to ask. Everyone deserved to have there own secrets, and she wasn't going to intrude on FireFang's.

The next day Una arrived early to the nursery. Looking around she spotted a book left out on the table. She thought maybe FireFang or Hey cousin Skullette had left it out yesterday. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was FireFang's poetry notebook. She opened it to a random page. When she read the poem on that page a word caught her eye; self-harm. This word was unfamiliar to her. She heard a gasp behind her and turned to see FireFang standing behind her. FireFang raised her hand as if to hit Una. Una flinched expecting to feel a slap but when none came she slowly opened her eyes. FireFang's pretty face was twisted into a look of fury. Una ran out of the nursery sobbing. FireFang looked at the poem that Una had been reading.

You see all my scars  
And just think  
Self harm.  
As my self loathing claws it's way  
Up my throat.  
And rips itself from my mouth  
In a silent scream.  
I am alone.  
When the blade parts my skin,  
And the cuts get deeper,  
There is no one  
I am alone  
When the only real thing is  
The blood running down my arms  
I am alone.  
You say you are there, but you're not

I am alone.

Una ran all the way home and fell into Valka's arms still sobbing. "Una what's wrong? Are you getting bullied again?" she asked her crying daughter. Una shook her head no. "Then tell me what is wrong?" Una began to tell her story to her mom. "I was reading FireFang's poetry book because I saw it on the table in the nursery and...and she saw me reading it. I thought she was gonna hit me Valka-mommy." Una finished her story with a sob and a hiccup.

"Oh Una you know how much that book means to FireFang." Valka said to her daughter. "Yes Valka-mommy I do understand how much it means to her. But what is self_harm Valka-mommy?" Una asked. "Unfortunately Una that I can not tell you. I know what it is, but it's not my place to tell you. That is something only FireFang can tell you."

After Una had calmed down she left her house and went back to the nursery where FireFang was looking in on Moon Shadow and her babies.  
"FireFang, can I ask you a question? But before I do I just want to say I'm sorry for looking in your poetry book without your permission, I liked the poem you read me when we first met and I wanted to read more of them." Una said rubbing her eyes as tears began to fall again. FireFang knelt down to Una's side and hugged her. "Una if you wanted to read more of my poems all you had to do was ask and I would've picked some that were less...depressing. Now about that question." FireFang said. "FireFang what is self-harm?" Una asked the sandy haired beauty.

FireFang sat on the floor and Una sat beside her. "This story goes back to when I was 15 years old."

4 years ago:

 _'Your worthless, your cousin hates you' these thoughts ran through a 15 year old FireFang's mind. FireFang sat on the floor of her room a blade poised above her arm. 'She hates you, they pity you, they only took you in because you had no one else who would.' "they hate me, they pity me." tears ran down FireFang's face. Fresh cuts adorned her arms and shoulders. She put her shoulder guards on and retying her arm bands left her room. Before she got down stairs, she composed herself and put a smile on her face._

Present time:  
"That's how each day went in the morning I would add fresh cuts to my arms and back and shoulders. After that I would go to the arena and train." FireFang said. "But why did you cut yourself?" Una asked. "I..." FireFang hesitated. "You what" "I believed I was alone that the only reason my aunt and uncle took me in was because I had no one else to take me in. I felt constantly dead inside, I didn't know how to show my feelings to people."FireFang said to Una. "Did Skullette know that you were cutting yourself?" "No she didn't I kept it a secret for many long years." "Tell me more. I want to know everything" "what I'm about to tell you happened 2 years ago. And might make you uncomfortable, if you want me to stop just let me know and I will. Ok?" "ok."

 _2 years ago:_

 _FireFang sat on the floor of her room, unaware that her cousin was downstairs. FireFang held a knife and slashed at her arm blood running down it in rivers. Every cut brought her closer to her wrist,and as she got closer her cuts got deeper. With one final slash she slit her wrist and gave a satisfied sigh. She thudded to her floor. Her cousin heard it and sensing something was wrong ran to FireFang's room._

 _What greeted her eyes was something she would never forget. Lying on the floor was FireFang blood spilling from her wrist and arm, staring at Skullette with almost dead eyes she gave a weak smile, and coughed a bit of blood up. "Hey...no need...to worry ab...about me...I'm free." "Don't say that FireFang, look at me. Keep talking to me, you must live...I love you." Skullette said tears running down her cheeks._

 _Skullette knew she had to act quickly,or else FireFang wasn't gonna make it. She placed FireFang on her bed and placed her arm above her head to slow the flow of blood. She grabbed bandages and herbs and once she finished bandaging her arm sat beside her and waited for her to regain concesness_.

This story is not over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own the characters of How To Train Your Dragon. My friend Kelsey owns Skullette, and I own FireFang

Author note: sorry for removing the chapter I had up I had forgotten that that was supposed to be chapter 3 not chapter 2. But hear is the REAL chapter 2. Sorry that it's so short, couldn't think of what else to put in it.

3 days later:

FireFang opened her eyes and looking to her right saw Skullette sleeping on a chair her head on her bed. FireFang lifted her right arm and saw the bandages on it. She heard a moan from her cousin as she woke up. Seeing that FireFang was awake Skullette hugged her tightly,crying in her arms.

"Skullette are you ok?" FireFang asked. "Oh FireFang I thought I'd lost you." Skullette said still crying. Once she stopped crying she looked at FireFang and said. "Did you know that when I was younger I wanted to hurt myself because I was teased constantly." "you did?" Skullette nodded in reply. "Why did you save me?" "I saved you because if I lost you I'd go insane and die. You keep me alive,and give my heart a reason to beat." was Skullette's reply.

A few days later when FireFang was sleeping, Skullette took a look around FireFang's room. She came across a book, opening it she read what was inside.

I never thought that I'd end up in a very dark place.  
I couldn't talk to them,  
I didn't know how.  
I cried out and  
SHE DID NOTHING TO HELP ME!  
I started hearing a voice in my head.  
It told me to hurt myself.  
I was afraid of the voice  
That I was hearing in my head.  
I cut myself because I couldn't find anything to help me to shut the voice up!

When Skullette finished reading the poem she was crying. "Why...why...why did you do this?" she whispered to her sleeping cousin. She went over to where she was sleeping and gently stroked her hair. 'She needed me and I was not there for her. She kept calling out for help and I did not hear her. I'm a pathetic excuse for a cousin.' she thought to herself as tears continued to stream down her face.

This story us not yet over.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own the characters of How To Train Your Dragon. My friend Kelsey owns Skullette, and I own FireFang

Authors Note: this chapter takes place in the past. A few days after FireFang almost dies.

few weeks later:

It was an hour after the sun had set. A young girl with sandy blond hair was tossing and turning in her bed. Her dreams disturbed. Her house was on fire, she was crying for help. Dragons all around her, they ignored the crying child on the ground. When the dragons had left and the fires had been put out she ran into what remained of her house calling to her parents hoping they would respond, but no one answered her. When she reached her parents room she feel to the floor crying uncontrollably, for there on the bed were her parents charred remains. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw that it was her cousin Skullette. The girl fell into her arms crying. Skullette said something but the girl couldn't hear her.

The girl jolted up in bed, she'd been having that same nightmare since her parents died. Getting out of bed she tiptoed past her cousin's room and then her aunt and uncles room. Slipping out side she went on a walk in the woods.

Back at the house Skullette went to her cousin FireFang's room. She knew the girl had been having nightmares about her parents death, and wanted to check on her. Looking into her room she saw her bed was empty. Not wanting to wake her parents she slipped outside, and following the fresh prints left by FireFang followed her into the woods.

Skullette found FireFang in the woods. They followed a path leading to a clearing. FireFang was clinging to her cousin scared by all the night time noises, the moon was blocked by thick clouded over head.

FireFang wandered of the path a bit, Skullette follow her. "Cuz I think were lost." FireFang told her cousin. "I think we are very much lost Fire." Skullette said. They wandered a bit more but only succeeded in getting even more lost

"Hey look at those shinny rocks Skull." FireFang said pointing to some shiny blue rocks. "Yes they are very pretty." FireFang picked up a green rock, and Skullette a red one. As they exchanged the rocks they glowed bright red and green. A beam of light extended from each rock, seeming to point the way out of the woods. They followed the lights and made it out of the woods. The full moon picked that moment to come out from behind the clouds and shone down on the cousins lighting up the night sky in a beautiful display of green and red. "Hey Skull you know what we should call these?" FireFang asked her older cousin. "What should we call them Fire." she replied. "We should call them our sister stones." "Sister stones...I like it Fire."

That night both girls fell asleep in Skullette's bed, each girl holding there sister stone as they continued to glow softly through out the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of HowToTrain Your Dragon. My friend Kelsey owns Una and Skullette. And I own FireFang

Authors note; this is a HTTYD story despite the lack of HTTYD characters. I did mention Valka in chapter 1 plus this story is a branch off of my friend Kelsey's HTTYD saga so if you want more info on Una go read her stories on FF she is Kelseyalicia and her stories in order are: big brother where are you, tales of my little sister mom, big brother help me, and spirit bonded siblings. Now on with the chapter.

Present time:

"FireFang I still don't understand what self-harm is? I know more about you but what is self-harm?" Una asked. "Hmmm, perhaps if I explain it like this you'll understand better. Self harm is serious. Five cuts or a hundred,scratches or deep wounds, bearly visible or scars for life. The pain a person feels who takes that blade to their skin is not determined by the seriousness of their scars. They all kill there pain with pain. Every cut tells a story, and behind every single one of them lays more pain then someone from the outside could ever understand. The smallest scratch can hold hours of tears and hatred; the frustration and hopelessness can't be measured in blood. They will see there reflection in the mirror and everyday be reminded of what they have done to themselves. They will make excuses for wearing long sleeves or not going for a swim. They will all know both the reliefs and the regrets of this brutal addiction. Self harm is a disease of the mind, and the amount of scars on the outside does not show the amount of suffering on the inside." FireFang told Una.

"FireFang did you do it for attention cause to me That's what out seems like that you only wanted attention from someone." Una said. "No, it wasn't. If self harm was for attention we'd do it in front of your face, we wouldn't barricade the bedroom door,lock the bathroom door, cover it with long sleeves, do it in places no one would think of looking, look so ashamed when you asked to see it be so socially aware of ourselves. Be laughing one second then silent the next. Keep everything from you if it was for 'attention'." FireFang said in a stern tone. "I'm sorry FireFang I didn't think..." "shhh it's ok Una I'm not mad at you and you're not the first person to think I did it for attention Skullette thought the same thing to. And I told her the same thing I told you."

"What about the book that Skullette found in your room? Was that your poetry book?" Una asked. No that was a different book I hadn't always cut myself before I started I would use that book to write down my feelings." FireFang went over to a chest beside the bookshelf and unlocking it pulled out an old leather bound book with what looked like blood drops on the cover. "Even after I started self harming I still wrote in it. Look at this entry." she showed Una the second to last entry in the book it read. 'She paints a lovely picture, but there's a shocking twist. The paintbrush is a blade and the canvas is her wrist.' Una was speechless after she finished reading the entry.

"That's my story. Now it's getting late I'll walk you home." FireFang said.

Later that night:

FireFang was looking threw her self harm book when she noticed someone had added a page. It was written in Skullette's handwriting. She had never seen this page before, it was dated three days after her accident. Tears streamed down her face as she read what her cousin had written _. 'When the razor and blades seem to be whispering your name, know that I'm screaming yours at the top of my lungs because I love you and I don't want you to harm yourself, ever.'_ she smiled and closed the book she knew that her cousin was there for her and that she would never be alone ever again. And now she had Una to and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
